In the case of gas turbines, what is termed “wet compression” involves water being added into the combustion air compressed by a compressor, this leading to an increase in the efficiency of the gas turbine on account of the resultant cooling effect and the increase in the mass flow in the gas turbine. The water is atomized to the finest possible extent, but the droplets in the combustion air lead to erosion on the compressor blades or vanes. The moisture additionally brings about increased corrosion. To date, compressor blades or vanes have been coated with corrosion-resistant layers such as Sicoat 8610, but these do not afford adequate erosion protection.
Thus a need exists for a robust compressor blade or vane which can withstand the increased erosion loading during the wet compression method for a longer period of time.